1970
The 1970 RAC British Saloon Car Championship was the thirteenth edition of the BSCC, which saw Bill McGovern claim his first championship, at the wheel of a Hillman Imp.http://touringcarracing.net/Pages/1970%20BSCC.html 1970 saw twelve rounds throughout the year, and featured the familiar mix of Formula One racers and British based drivers. 1970 also saw the BSCC continue its involvement with the European Touring Car Championship, and the seventh round of the season counted to both Championships. This round used Silverstone, with other rounds being held at Crystal Palace, Snetterton, Croft, Thruxton and Oulton Park, while Brands Hatch played host to both the season opener and the season finale. Regulations 1970 saw a return to FIA Group 2 regulations, after the championship experimented with FIA Group 5 regulations since 1966. This move effectively outlawed the Porsche 911, which had threatened to overcome the traditional saloon cars, although this was seen more in Europe rather than the British championship. Classes The 1970 edition of the championship used the same class system that had been used since 1961, with the same divisions based on engine capacity. These boundries are shown below: Points As with 1969, the BSCC used a points system which rewarded the finishers from fourth to first in each class. The fastest driver in each class was also given a bonus point. Drivers would also have to be content with losing several of their worst results in drop scores, which saw four of their results discounted. Round by Round This section is for a round by round report for each race of the season. First Round: Race of Champions (Brands Hatch) The return to Group 2 regulations effectively outlawed the Ford Falcon Sprint, meaning the leading Class D drivers, namely Frank Gardner and Brian Muir, had to find new cars.http://touringcarracing.net/Races/1970%20Brands%20Hatch.html For Gardner, this came in the form of a Ford Mustang Boss 302, imported from the United States. His new firepower gave Gardner his first victory, as he claimed an outright win and a class win in the first two heats of the season, held at Brands Hatch. His victory went unchallenged, in class, with Roy Pierpoint retiring in the first race, while Muir and Martin Thomas were left fighting further down. He did, however, face on track competition in the form of Chris Craft, whose new Team Broadspeed Ford Escort TC powered him to victory in the second heat (having stalked Gardner in the first race and won his class). John Hine joined him on the aggregate Class C podium, with debuting Cypriot Zekia Redjep claiming third, having impressed on his debut. The Austin and Morris built Minis were being replaced by BMC versions through the Class A and B field, with the newer Mini Cooper Ses proving to be quick. Richard Longman proved this, his Downton built Mini going well enough in both heats to take victory in Class B. Chris Montague challenged in his own BMC charger, while Terry Harmer held off the Morris example of Jon Mowatt to claim third. In Class A the Hillman Imp returned to its winning ways, with Mike Freeman the only finisher, after accidents and mechanical issues claimed his rivals. Second Round: Guards International Trophy (Snetterton) For the second meeting of 1970, the field gathered at Snetterton, supporting the Guard's International Trophy race for Formula Two cars.http://touringcarracing.net/Races/1970%20Snetterton.html Unlike at Brands Hatch, Gardner had to work for his victory in his Class, with the Chevrolet Camaro Z28s of Muir and Pierpoint more suited to the longer Snetterton circuit. Gardner did eventually pull a lead out and take victory, but was made to share the point for fastest lap with Pierpoint, whom was able to claim third in Class D and overall, after fending off the Escorts in Class C. On the topic of the Escorts, Craft was able to take another morale boosting win, beating Crabtree and Diamond driver Rod Mansfield by over half a minute. Crabtree and Mansfield had had a race long battle, but their duel cost them time to Craft, reducing their chances of beating him. It was clear that Broadspeed were the team to beat in Class B as well, with John Fitzpatrick taking a 40 second lead to victory. Richard Longman claimed second, having kept the Hillman Imp of Bill McGovern in Class A between him and Harmer. McGovern, meanwhile, had a fairly big lead in his class meaning he took victory for the first time in 1970. He was joined by Vince Woodman (in a one-litre Escort) and Jim Howden on the podium. Third Round: Wills Three Castles Trophy (Thruxton) The field gathered in Hampshire for the third meeting of the season, held in support of the Wills Three Castles Trophy race.http://touringcarracing.net/Races/1970%20Thruxton.html As it was, Gardner produced another flawless performance to claim a third victory of the year, his Mustang untroubled by the Camaro of Muir and Pierpont. Drama in Class C was seen early on, as Craft's incredible Escort was forced to retire having lost its gears. This meant that Mansfield, George Whitehead, Willie Green and Crabtree were left to battle for the victory. Mansfield pulled out a lead, leaving the other three to duel, before they crossed the line in the order above. Broadsheet would not be off the rostrum, however, as Fitzpatrick claimed victory in his lesser Escort 1300 GT in Class B. He beat Longman and Peter Vann in a race long tactical battle, although the three were split by Class C and D cars. McGovern claimed an easy win in Class A, his Imp proving to have the speed George Bevan promised. Woodman put his Escort in between McGovern and Jeremy Nightingale (in their Imp) on the podium. Fourth Round: GKN Forgings Trophy (Silverstone) The next meeting of the season was hosted at Silverstone, with the BSCC supporting the GKN Forgings Trophy of 1970.http://touringcarracing.net/Races/1970%20Silverstone%20GKN.html Gardner proved to be unbeatable on the day, much as he had all season, taking his fourth straight victory. He was joined, as ever, by fellow Aussie Muir on the podium (as well as on track) while Martin Thomas had a lonely drive to third, well behind the Mustang/Camaro battle at the front. Craft, his Escort's gearbox completely rebuilt, looked to have the victory sown up, only to see Hine sweep past in the closing stages. The pair managed to drop a group of four cars, whom were battling for third, a battle won by Gerry Marshall's Vauxhall Viva GT. Hine and Craft got the leading pair on Class B between themselves and the rest of their class. This pair included Gordon Spice (returning for Equipe Arden for the first time in 1970) and Fitzpatrick, with the former coming out on top. Well behind them came Bob Fox, whose Mini Cooper S was even beaten by the tiny Imp of McGovern at the head of Class A. Freeman and Reg Hargrave completed the Class A podium, providing the first all Imp podium for two years. Fifth Round: Aloca Foils Trophy/Aloca Container Systems Trophy (Crystal Palace) The paddock returned to London for the annual meeting at Crystal Palace, with the tight confines of the park meaning the field was split into two.http://touringcarracing.net/Races/1970%20Crystal%20Palace.html The first race saw the battle between Classes C and D, with the larger Mustangs and Camaro taking on the smaller engined Escort TCs. Gardner's impressive form continued, as another dominant drive saw him beat the Camaro of David Piper as well as his compatriot Brian Muir. Unfortunately for Muir, his race was spoiled when he fell behind Craft, whose Escort continued to impress at the head of Class C. Crabtree and Willy Kay benefitted from the demise of their competitors to climb through the field, coming second and third respectively. Race two unleashed Classes A and B on the track, as their small cars could get at least three wide despite the tight turns. Fitzpatrick fended off the flying Spice to take victory, as the two sprinted away at the front. Behind them came McGovern, who smashed the lap record set the previous season, had a tough job to keep Woodman and Freeman behind him, but held on for another class victory. His cause was helped by a late charge by Ian Bax, who claimed third in Class B, while also splitting McGovern from his pursuers. Sixth Round: Wipac Saloon Car Race (Silverstone) Silverstone hosted another race in the BSCC, this time sponsored by Wipac.http://touringcarracing.net/Races/1970%20Silverstone%20Wipac.html Gardner took another predictable pole, but was beaten off the line by Muir, whose Camaro leapt ahead. Gardner battled past his compatriot, but a puncture going through Woodcut threw him down the field, with Gardner stating his belief that it was "going to turn into a moment." Muir was left to take victory, with Dennis Leech and David Prophet completing the podium, while Gardner recovered to fifth. Craft's domination in Class C continued, his Escort achieving an average speed of 100mph through the race. Crabtree and Kay were left to battle over the podium, although they did have trouble from behind for their positions. Spice took his Equipe Arden Mini to victory in Class B, having led McGovern for most of the race as the Scotsman claimed victory in his class. Montague, Harmer and Martin Ridehalgh had enough speed to prevent the Escort of Fitzpatrick out of the points, coming second, third and fourth respectively. In Class A Freeman gave the Imp a one-two by finishing second, while Vince Woodman completed the podium, although his Escort was more than two laps behind the Imp. Seventh Round: XXXV RAC Tourist Trophy (Silverstone) For the seventh meeting of the year, the BSCC returned to Silverstone, competing for the RAC Tourist Trophy (the XXXV RAC Tourist Trophy race to be precise) for the first time in the BSCC's history.http://touringcarracing.net/Races/1970%20Silverstone.html However, for the BSCC to compete for the RAC's oldest trophy, the field would have to compete alongside the ETCC, another first for the championship. Because of the European entries, the field was split into three divisions (although the BSCC cars would still be awarded points through the usual class basis), with Division Three including the American imports of Muir and Gardner, Division Two claiming the Broadspeed and other Escort TC entrants, and Division One pitting the BSCC's Imp and Mini contingent against the Fiat Abarth 1000 TCs favoured abroad. The day was split into two heats, with an aggregate result deciding whom took home the trophy. On a day in which the European entrants thought they would have the upperhand, it would be faces familiar to the British crowds that triumphed. Muir swung his Camaro Z28 in Malcolm Gartlan Racing colours to the overall victory, beating the dominant Dutchman Toine Hezemans to victory in both heats. Gardner showed enough speed to claim third in "Div. 3" (placed second in BSCC terms), while Roy Pierpoint and Martin Thomas shared an SRG Mustang in either heat to claim third (according the the BSCC points table anyway). Second in "Div. 2" and the BSCC Class C winner was Mike Crabtree, who claimed victory despite the pace of a little known driver named Jackie Stewart in the Broadspeed car (Craft did compete in the second race but retired an agonising five laps from the end). Eighth Round: The Golver Trophy (Croft) Information regarding the eighth round, such as results from each race, may be entered here. Ninth Round: British Grand Prix (Brands Hatch) Information regarding the ninth round, such as results from each race, may be entered here. Tenth Round: XIX Gold Cup (Oulton Park) Information regarding the tenth round, such as results from each race, may be entered here. Eleventh Round: Evening News Trophy (Brands Hatch) Information regarding the ninth round, such as results from each race, may be entered here. Twelfth Round: Motor Show 200 (Brands Hatch) Information regarding the ninth round, such as results from each race, may be entered here. Entries A table of entrants may be entered here, using the following table: Final Standings Champions The champions for the season may be entered here. References